


Eve

by Queen_Cactus



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 04:02:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17358560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Cactus/pseuds/Queen_Cactus
Summary: A string of thought poem/story I wrote a while back.





	Eve

Eve  
Cold.  
It’s so  
Cold.  
Probably because it’s snowing  
And this bench is metal  
Maybe I should have worn a thicker coat.  
Or a hat.  
Gloves would be nice.  
I can see my breath.  
The sky's so pretty. The snow makes up for the lack of stars.  
If it weren’t for the cars I’d think I was in the country again.  
But I’m not  
Those cars are so loud.  
Isn’t it too late to be honking like that?  
Don’t people ever sleep?  
Probably not.  
I don’t.  
Is that man staring at me?  
He probably thinks I’m homeless.  
Jokes on him! I’m not!  
I have a pretty nice apartment even.  
At least it was  
I’m never home though.  
Can I even call it ‘home’ anymore?  
What makes home ‘home’?  
There’s more to it than ‘shelter’ right?  
It used to be home.  
Now I’m not sure.  
That man is definitely staring at me.  
Maybe he’s thinking I’m an easy target?  
Maybe I’ll be killed or worse tonight?  
Or I’m just paranoid.  
Either way.  
I don’t care.  
Ah.  
I’m doing it again.  
‘Not Caring’  
Or at least, pretending I don’t.  
Like how I pretend I’m not hungry, even though my stomach hurts.  
I wonder when the last time I ate was.  
I’ve had some small snacks here and there.  
But my last real meal was probably  
Eve’s Pancakes.  
There some of her leftovers in my fridge.  
But they’re probably bad now.  
Like the apples Eve bought for me.  
Sitting on my counter.  
I think I tried eating one the other day  
But I didn’t finish it.  
It’s probably still there.  
Half eaten and forgotten.  
A lot of things in my apartment are sitting there.  
Forgotten.  
Eve’s things  
God it’s so cold out here.  
There’s a pile of snow on my lap.  
If I just close my eyes and sleep here, will I freeze to death?  
Maybe.  
Wonder if anyone would cry?  
Probably not.  
Eve would.  
But she can’t  
I’m alone now.  
No one would cry.  
Not that I care.  
Again.  
Those words invade my thoughts.  
Showing up every so often  
Just casually popping up  
Like it belongs.  
Like if I keep thinking it  
It’d become true.  
If Eve was here, she’d scold me.  
She’d know I’m lying.  
She knew that I really do care.  
She always knew.  
Only her.  
Only Eve understood me.  
She saw through my lies.  
It was almost as if she knew what I was feeling better than I did  
She was smart like that  
And beautiful  
Kind  
Talented  
Strong  
Amazing  
Eve was amazing  
Much better than I deserved  
Maybe that’s why  
Why she died  
Because it was too good to be true  
I was happy for too long  
Something had to come along and ruin it  
But this is too much, even for me  
I thought I was prepared for anything  
Not this  
Not Eve  
Why?  
Why her?  
I could have gotten through anything  
Anything  
But not Eve  
I wasn’t prepared  
I’m not prepared  
It’s hard to believe  
When the hospital called  
I thought it was a joke  
There was no way  
Not Eve  
Not my Eve  
She was there  
She laughed as she cooked breakfast  
I kissed her goodbye  
She was smiling  
Happy  
Alive!  
But the call  
I can’t remember the doctor's name  
It was a guy  
I was so confused when a guy called me from Eve’s phone  
Then the doctor introduced himself  
I was her most recently called number  
There was a car accident  
She was hit while crossing the street  
They needed help identifying her body  
I don’t know how the phone survived the accident  
I guess it must have been in her purse  
Her phone survived  
She didn’t  
She was horrible looking  
Hardly recognizable  
But I knew it was her  
How could I not?  
This was the woman I’d been in love with for five years!  
Gone  
Her face is still stuck in my head  
A bloodied mess  
Oddly shapen  
Not Eve  
But it was her  
Her shirt  
Her ring  
That necklace I gave her for our anniversary  
It took me forever to save up for that  
My nose is running  
Don’t know if it’s because I’m cold, or something else.  
Ah, that taxi was speeding.  
How reckless  
I wonder how they would feel if they hit someone.  
Killed someone  
The lady who hit Eve wouldn’t stop crying  
It made me mad.  
Why was she crying?  
I should be the one crying  
I wanted to hit her.  
I didn’t  
Eve would have been mad  
But I guess it didn’t matter.  
It’s not like she was there to scold me  
I wish she was  
I want her to be mad at me  
Scream  
Hit me  
Cry  
Anything  
As long as she was here  
But she’s not  
Eve…  
My eyes are going blurry  
I’m so tired  
My chest hurts.  
Maybe I’m dying?  
That’d be nice.  
Maybe I can see Eve then  
I could just take some melatonin  
Ambien  
Lunesta  
Rozerem  
I have it all  
I would only have to go back to the apartment  
But that's so far  
And I’m so tired.  
I don’t feel like moving.  
Eve would get so mad if I did that  
She’d be a sobbing mess.  
Call me stupid  
But  
She’d be there  
With me  
And we’d be together.  
How nice  
Ahh  
It’s so cold  
so  
cold


End file.
